


Hey, Brother

by Hannibal_X_Will, Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adorable brotherly love, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anatoly and Vladimir managed to escape that god-forsaken prison, but Anatoly is injured and the guards are hot on their trail. It's up to Vladimir to get them to safety... But where is safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Thank you to Hannibal_X_Will who I have listed as a co-author here. I had the idea and I asked them to beta and they managed to take a mediocre fiction and, with a tad of editing, made it completely amazing and readable so really, thank them <3_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Thank Chu K._

Anatoly leant heavily on Vladimir as they walked through the snow; the powdery, pale substance giving way beneath their feet, making him stumble. Vladimir looked back, wincing at the sight of the trails of red leading directly to them. 

“We have to move quicker.”   

“I cannot.”  
  
“Anatoly, they will find us.”  
  
The younger whimpered and straightened up as best he could, only succeeding in causing more blood to ooze from the wound in his stomach. Vladimir could have thrown up. If it had been anyone else’s blood he wouldn’t have batted an eyelash but seeing his brother’s made his insides heave. He gently helped them over to a nearby rock, leaning Anatoly on it. He tugged the ragged shirt he had on off, tearing a large strip from it. Lifting Anatoly’s shirt, the soaked fabric clinging to his bloody skin, he tied it gently around him, making sure the knot was tight. Pain radiated from his brother’s eyes, but Vladimir could see the determination not to make a noise.  
  
“Well done...”  
  
He tugged Anatoly up as carefully and quickly as he could, continuing the marathon down the mountain.  
  
“The guards here fight well.”Vladimir growled, trying to distract his brother was the pain he was in. “  
  
They’re trained to deal with some of the worst criminals possible...”  
  
Anatoly broke off, shaking his head. Something beneath the snow shifted and he stumbled, pain flashing through him like lightning. “Shit.”   

Vladimir stopped, letting his brother rest for a second, leaning into him. He tried not to show how worried he wasas he asked breathlessly, “Are you alright?”  
  
Anatoly clenched his teeth hard, reaching out and grabbing Vladimir’s hand gripping it hard, staring off into the distance.  
  
_Readying himself_.  
  
“Fine. We need to go South.”  
  
“So anywhere but Siberia?”  
  
Anatoly managed a small chuckle; that, Vladimir could be proud of before he lugged his brother down the treacherous hill once more. 

//  
  
The door easily gave way under Vladimir’s boot and Anatoly collapsed on the threshold, panting heavily. Vladimir could have screamed as he knelt down to scoop his brother up bridal style, carrying him to the couch the small hut offered. It wasn’t a permanent place to stay; no-one was here,that much was obvious by the spider webs hanging from the wooden beams across the ceiling, but once they found out the brothers had escaped, the guards would come looking.  
  
Vladimir shut the door; heading into the kitchen to search through the dusty cupboards, throwing things away when they were no use, beginning to get desperate. Everyone had them in this part of Siberia, so where the hell was this one?  
  
There.  
  
_Фирст Аид Кит_ __  
  
The white words stuck out on the red box, and Vladimir could have kissed someone. He grabbed the first aid kit, running back to the living room to lift his brother’s shirt; the makeshift bandage he had tied round it was soaked through with blood. Vladimir hastily untied it and winced at the angry wound, still oozing blood.  
  
“I’ll give the guards this. They’re a good shot.”  
  
Anatoly let out a weakening laugh, humouring his brother’s weak attempt to make light of their situation. Vladimir looked through the first aid kit, pulling some of the anti-sceptic spray out. It wasn’t ideal, but it would have to do for now. He gently sprayed it onto the wound, wanting to sob as Anatoly cried out, hand clenching Vladimir’s bicep.  
  
“It’s okay, brother, it has to be done.”  
  
He nodded, eyes tightly shut as he took a breath.  
  
“Just hurry.”   
  
//  
  
Vladimir leant back, watching the blood bubble under the stitching on his brother’s back. Anatoly had gone silent a while ago, making the process easier – who could do such a thing well, when they had to listen to their baby brother whining in pain as they sewed him up. Carefully, Vladimir found the bandages in the kit, wrapping them around his chest before jumping slightly.  
  
“Rest, brother.”  
  
Vladimir looked up at Anatoly’s face, eyes barely open.  
  
“I’m going to find some food in this place and then rest.”  
  
Anatoly nodded and went to sit up, only to cry out in shock and mild pain when Vladimir forced him back down.  
  
“Rest, Anatoly, you need it.”  
  
Vladimir tugged the moth-eaten blanket from the back of the couch, wrapping it around his brother. The younger grimaced before settling against the couch. His eyes closed and Vladimir sighed a little, staying where he was, watching Anatoly.  
  
Once his brother was safe, he would rest then.

* * *

**_Фирст Аид Кит_ _  
_**  means "First Aid Kit" in Siberian


	2. Chapter 2

Vladimir eventually stood up, his legs cracking from the exertion as he looked around. Anatoly’s breathing had finally broken from the harsh, jerking breathing that indicated pain, to a soft, gentle rise and fall. The fever that had been threatening him as they headed down the mountain had all but disappeared and finally, finally Vladimir could move onto his next challenge – getting food for them. If he didn’t eat, he didn’t care but Anatoly needed to eat before they started moving off again. They needed to find somewhere to stay, somewhere safe to live for a few days so that Anatoly could get his strength back before they made the long haul to America.  
  
America would be the place to go.  
  
America had good health care – Vladimir had one or two people there that could see to Anatoly.  
  
Vladimir stood up, walking through the downstairs floor to find the kitchen. He frowned. Bare. He went through the cupboards, sighing as everything he found was out of date. He refused to give his brother anything out of date. With how weak he was, anything could cause a serious, and potentially fatal, infection. He was about to give up and scavenging when he found a tin of beans, still in date. Vladimir offered a smile up to the roof, to any God that might be looking down on him and Anatoly before he moved to prepare them.  
  
//  
  
Vladimir heard a whine from the living room, slipping inside to find Anatoly awake, clutching his stomach.  
  
“Hey hey, you’re alright.”  
  
“Are we safe?”  
  
“Not just yet. Soon, soon we will be.”  
  
Vladimir handed Anatoly the bowl of beans, putting his own on the side before gently peeling the duvet down. He winced at the blood soaked bandage.  
  
“I need to change this and this is going to hurt.”  
  
Anatoly nodded and looked away as he slowly ate through the beans. It wasn’t a gourmet meal, but it definitely tasted like one after all the ‘food’ they had been forced to eat in the prison.  
  
“This will definitely leave a battle scar.”  
  
Anatoly snorted a little, wincing at the prodding and spraying and bandaging.  
  
“Finally something to tell our cousins about.”  
  
Vladimir laughed a little, focusing on his work.  
  
“Vladimir.”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I want to go home. I want to go back to Moscow.”  
  
Vladimir looked up from his brother’s stomach, hands pausing mid-bandage.  
  
“’Toly-”  
  
“Don’t ‘Toly me. I want to go home.”  
  
“’Toly, it’s the first place they will look for us. Papa and Mother are already in danger because we escaped… We need to leave Siberia, Russia, all of it behind us.”  
  
Anatoly fell silent, staring at the roof.  
  
“I miss Moscow.”  
  
“As do I.”  
  
“Where will we go?”  
  
“America. We can start afresh. Be kings.”  
  
A soft smile crossed onto Anatoly’s face.  
  
“Kings?”  
  
_If you survive this gunshot wound._  
  
“Kings, ‘Toly. I promise.”  
  
Anatoly smiled at him before dropping the bowl as the bandage surged pain through his body.  
  
“Sorry…”  
  
He shook his head, reaching out for Vladimir.  
  
“Eat and we can both rest.”  
  
“I rested already.”  
  
“I know you ‘Mir. As long as I need help you won’t sleep. Come here and sleep just for a little while.”  
  
Vladimir hesitated before eating his bowl, staying by Anatoly’s side before he slid onto the small couch, wrapping an arm around Anatoly as they both fell asleep for the first time in days.


End file.
